Pyrimidines and their derivatives have many uses in the pharmaceutical area as well as in agriculture (herbicides, fungicides, acaricides, anthelmintics, bird repellents), as reagents, intermediates and chemicals for the polymer and textile industry.
The European patent application EP 0 723 960 A discloses for example herbicidal 2-aryl-6-aryloxypyrimidines.
Although many of the known compounds show considerable activity against various weeds, they are not completely satisfying with regard to their selectivity or because of their persistence.
The compounds according to the present invention combine high herbicidal activity with the necessary selectivity and enhanced soil degradation.